guildwarsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojownik
thumb|300px Wojownicy polegają na swej odwadze, brutalnej sile i broni do walki wręcz. W taki sposób pokonują wrogów i chronią swoich sojuszników. Raczej nie prowadzą walki na odległość, wolą szarżować wprost w ogień walki, wywijając swoją ulubioną bronią. Potrafią znieść ciosy, które powaliłyby każdą inną postać. Wojownicy równie sprawnie władają toporami, młotami i mieczami, ale wielu specjalizuje się w jednym rodzaju broni. Wiele umiejętności wojownika wymaga adrenaliny, która rośnie w czasie walki. Takie umiejętności zazwyczaj zadają poważne obrażenia wrogom. Taktyki obronne pozwalają wojownikowi unikać obrażeń i chronić sojuszników, ale siła jest największą zaletą wojownika – dzięki niej zadaje większe obrażenia każdym ciosem. Wojownicy noszą najcięższy pancerz i mają wiele umiejętności pomagających im przeżyć, dlatego też robią zwykle za tzw. tanki, czyli zbierają baty, żeby inni mogli spokojnie wykańczać wroga. Charakterystyczną cechą wojownika jest o połowę obniżona szybkość regeneracji many i możliwość korzystania z tzw. umiejętności adrenalnych, które stają się dostępne dopiero po zaliczeniu odpowiedniej ilości trafień, ale nie zżerają cennej many. Poza tankowaniem (bez alkoholowych skojarzeń, proszę :p), wojownicy są też bardzo popularnymi „biegaczami” dostarczającymi (zwykle za opłatą) postacie na niższych poziomach do okolic, gdzie taki początkujący może załatwić sobie ekwipunek znacznie przekraczający to, co przewidzieli dla niego twórcy gry, nadają się też do kilku innych ról – mogą zadawać dość poważne obrażenia, a znający się na rzeczy wojownik z młotem może bardzo skutecznie uprzykrzyć życie praktycznie każdej innej postaci. Wojownicy są też dzięki wrodzonj wytrzymałości bardzo dobrymi farmerami – nie znaczy to wprawdzie, że można wojownikiem zasolować wszystko i wszędzie, ani, że jest niezastąpiony, ale farm wojem jest zwykle raczej prosty i zależnie od builda nadaje się na bardzo wiele okazji. Jako klasa drugorzędna wojownicy przede wszystkim używani są przez łuczników, skrytobójców, mesmerów i mnichów. 'Atrybuty' *'Siła' *atrybut pierwszorzędny* - dodaje 1% penetracji przy zadaniu ciosu krytycznego na poziom. Wiąże się z umiejętnościami poprawiającymi zarówno obronę, jak i atak, a także kilkoma atakami. Ma też umiejętności przyśpieszające i nabijające adrenalinę. Pozwala używać lepszych tarcz. *'Taktyka' - atrybut bardzo defensywny, powiązany z najefektywniejszymi zdolnościami leczącymi wojownika, wyraźnie faworyzuje energię i używanie tarczy. Ma kilka fajnych umiejętności, które można wykorzystać tylko walcząc mieczem. Pozwala używać lepszych tarcz. *'Władanie Mieczem' - Miecz to najbardziej defensywna broń wojownika, mocno powiązana z taktyką, najbardziej też opiera się na energii. Atrybut ten pozwala używać lepszych mieczy. Dyskusyjną kwestią jest też jakoby miecz bardziej od topora nadawał się do wywoływania u przeciwnika stanów. *'Władanie Toporem' - Najbardziej agresywna broń wojownika, opiera się na adrenalinie. Ten atrybut pozwala używać lepszych toporów. Panuje powszechny consensus, że jakkolwiek obrażenia obszarowe zadawać można każdą bronią, to najlepiej spisują się w tym właśnie topory. *'Władanie Młotem' - Młot to potężna broń, ale powolna. W efekcie zadaje mniej więcej takie same obrażenia, jak miecz, a że nie pozwala używać tarczy, nie daje też takiej obrony jak topór. Dużą bolączką młotów jest również fakt, że mają wiele zdolności adrenalnych, a obniżona szybkość ataku powoduje, że ładują się one wyraźnie wolniej niż w przypadku innych typów broni. Wprawdzie obie pozostałe bronie przebijają więc młoty pod względem obrażeń i obrony, to jednak młot ma przewagę w "specjalnych zdolnościach" - przewraca, oślepia i przerywa rzucanie czarów. Mimo to, jest to stosunkowo mało popularna broń. 'Najczęściej spełniane role' W praktycznie każdym wojowniku jest coś z tanka – walcząc w pierwszej linii, z naturalnymi bonusami do pancerza jest po prostu twardszy niż większość innych postaci i do tego znajduje się w odpowiednim miejscu. Oczywiście nie da się jednak porządnie tankować po prostu przez samo bycie wojownikiem! Zawsze można przecież wzmocnić jakoś swoją obronę. Wojownik jako postać z natury niemagiczna polega w tym głównie na okrzykach, postawach, sygnetach i umiejętnościach pozbawionych konkretnej klasy. Dzięki takim zdolnościom może podnieść wartość swego (i należącego do sprzymierzeńców) pancerza, może unikać ciosów, blokować je, uniewrażliwić się na wywracanie i sam się leczyć, może wreszcie przerywać ataki przeciwnika i wywracać go sprawiając, że choć przez chwilę przestanie on być zagrożeniem. Wojownik może też spowodować u przeciwnika każdy spośród znanych stanów poza podpaleniem i zarezerwowaną dla nekromantów zarazą, a więc ma do dyspozycji między innymi osłabienie, oślepienie, okulawienie i oszołomienie – każdy z tych stanów jest dość potężnym narzędziem defensywnym. Można oczywiście wybrać ustawienie bardziej lub mniej defensywne i oprzeć swoją obronę o różne umiejętności, ale z reguły wojownik poświęcony przede wszystkim tankowaniu będzie miał miecz i co najmniej tyle taktyki, co siły. Dzięki zestawowi dość potężnych umiejętności obrażenia zadawane przez wojowników należą do raczej poważnych – kilka dobrze dobranych ataków może pociąć przeciwnika na dzwonka. Niestety wojownik jako źródło obrażeń ma kilka zasadniczych wad: wymaga bliskiego kontaktu z przeciwnikiem, dość powszechne są umiejętności pozwalające unikać ataków, mała ilość dostępnej energii i powolna regeneracja sprawiają, że łatwo go unieszkodliwić wysysając ją, a nawet jeśli rozwiązać te problemy, to zabójca i tak zwykle okaże się bardziej destruktywny. Dlatego wojownik w PvP ma zwykle jakąś dodatkową rolę poza zadawaniem obrażeń, lub po prostu bierze się go chętniej niż zabójcę dlatego, że jest po prostu twardszy, a mnisi nie mają nieograniczonych możliwości, więc każda odrobina samowystarczalności jest na wagę złota. Stereotypowy biegacz-wojownik to W/Mo korzystający ze zdolności wojownika, by zaniżyć otrzymywane obrażenia i podnieść szybkość ruchu i leczący się oraz usuwający z siebie przekleństwa i stany czarami mnicha. Ten typ postaci był szczególnie popularny jako tzw. Drok runner, lecz już wcześniej trudna trasa została w imię równowagi sił tak utrudniona (Zarówno celowo, jak i nie – bardzo dużo jest narzekań na poszczególne potwory wychodzące poza okolicę, do której są przypisane. Możnaby to uznać za zamierzone działanie, gdyby nie to, że wcześniej potwory w ogóle nie były przypisane do konkretnych lokacji, lecz zmieniono to w ramach oficjalnego update’u żeby utrudnić zbieranie masywnych grup potworów, która to praktyka ułatwiała niektóre techniki farmerskie.), że mało kto podejmuje się tej trasy, a ci, którzy to robią, korzystają zwykle z innych, nowszych i skuteczniejszych buildów. Może to nawet oznaczać początek końca obrazu samotnego W/Mo przemykającego się między hordami potworów, by dostarczyć niskopoziomowych graczy do ich „ziemi obiecanej” ponieważ w innych, mniej trudnych i nie obfitujących tak w wywracających przeciwników okolicach szybciej i łatwiej biega się łowcą. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że tacy wojownicy przestaną biegać, ale nie będą już stanowili tak wielkiego odsetka biegaczy. Farm wojownikiem, jak większość kwestii związanych z tą klasą opiera się zwykle na jego potężnym pancerzu i albo pancerz ten ma niwelować praktycznie wszystkie obrażenia, jakie wojownik tylko mógłby otrzymać (FoW beach solo build) albo spowalnia otrzymywanie obrażeń na tyle, by można było uleczyć się szybko potężną zdolnością (W/N balance farmer). Podstawowa zaleta tego stanu rzeczy jest taka, że identycznym buildem można farmić kilka różnych miejsc – na przykład wspomniany balance farmer został stworzony do farmienia w Sorrows Furnace, ale radzi sobie też z Merki the Reaver i Sskai, Dragon’s Birth. Silver Girl 10:59, 19 lip 2009 (UTC) ~Strefa RPG